Pancakes For My Darling
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Nathaniel woke up early just to make breakfast for his girlfriend, but it seems to not go that well... Inspired by the music video "Accidentally in love"


**This fic was inspired by the music video "Accidentally in Love"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

It was 7:30 in the morning and inside a house in a bedroom lied a brunette girl with long hair, which was hidden under the bed cover. She seemed to be sleeping, very peacefully next to a red-headed boy, which lied behind the girl's back with his own back holding a smartphone on his hand while sleeping.

The phone vibrated on his hands, making the redhead open his eyes and look at the display showing him a message.

" _Wake up Nathaniel. Don't forget you wanted to make Breakfast for Lila Rossi."_

Nathaniel smiled and sat up on the bed, stretching his arms and looking down at the girl sleeping. He stood up and walked out of the room towards the fridge and opened it.

"What do I need to make pancakes?" Asked Nathaniel himself, then took out a bunch of eggs with both of his hands. "This is enough" Said Nathaniel walking up near the stove, placing them next to it.

"Good," Said Nathaniel walking around the kitchen, then opened all the cupboards of the kitchen and in one of them, as he opened two pots falling out on him.

"Hey!" Replied Nathaniel as they fell down on the floor.

"Shi….." Replied Nathaniel picking them up looking back at the bedroom, but the girl still was sleeping. "Puh," Said Nathaniel and placed them on the counter of the kitchen.

He took his smart phone and searched for a recipe and then placed the phone next to the stove, so he could read it.

"I need five deciliters of milk and four eggs….and 200 gram of flour…..bla-bla...bla….coated pan, whatever it looks like….why do they spell knock egg?" Asked Nathaniel then shrugged his shoulders and searched on the counters on the ground for something again. After he searched three counters next to the left of the stove, he found a bowl made of plastic and took it out, placing it near the stove. He broke four eggs and let both of the egg parts into the bowl and let the shell on the surface of the counter.

"Oh, I need a scale," Said Nathaniel and opened the counters again and went all around the kitchen. He started to search the counters, which were only two to contain drawers and found in the third one, counting from the top.

"A digital one. Great" Said Nathaniel and placed it next to the bowl, then replaced the bowl, putting it over the scale and saw, that the bowl and the eggs inside weight 425g.

"Oh uh….I need to have 625 on the display of it" Said Nathaniel passing his finger over it passing on the word tare, then it changed the number into a zero.

"Oh...I think I try this" Said Nathaniel putting the flour in it until he arrived the number two hundred. He smiled as he did and as he put it on the side, he made a bit of powder of the bag flew out on his face, making him cough.

"Man," Said Nathaniel then passed his hand over his face, cleaning it up. "Oh I forgot to wash my hands," Said Nathaniel running at the lavatory, open the faucet to wash them. He dried them with kitchen serviettes and saw on the corner of a counter a bowl with various kitchen utensils to use for cooking and backing.

"Right," Said Nathaniel and riffled through the bowl and took a whisk out, then as he looked at it he heard something, breaking and he looked around and saw two eggs lying broken on the floor.

"Really?" Asked Nathaniel annoyed and took a serviette to take them up and placed it on the surface of the counter.

"Be there" Demanded Nathaniel and started to mix quickly his bowl with the ingredients, then got a bit of flour on his face again, but from mixing his stuff too fast. Nathaniel growled as it happened, but kept working on the pancakes, he's wanting to do.

After a while, his ingredients were now fluid and he took placed the bowl over an egg breaking it, without noticing.

"Huh?" Asked Nathaniel as the bowl lied a bit aslant and lifted it up to see a broken egg and it's yolk sticking under the bowl and the ground. Nathaniel rolled his eyes and took a pan out, from the counter he had opened a while before and as he was about to close it another small pan fell on his head, then on the bottom making a loud noise.

"Grrr" Growled Nathaniel nearly angry, then he took a breath to calm himself down. "Calm down Nath, do this for Lila" He whispered to himself then placed the pan on the stove, then turned it on and read the recipe again. He emptied a bit of the liquid of the bowl into the pan and placed the bowl back.

"Now to the juice," Said Nathaniel walking a the fridge, then looked at two types of juice.

"Hmm Orange juice is the best, but Lila loves Strawberries so much," Said Nathaniel holding his index finger and thumb in front of his chin.

"I could do both actually" Said Nathaniel taking both tetra packs out, then walked to the left side of the fridge and opened a cupboard to take out two small glasses with space for two deciliter of fluid. He filled one with orange juice, then filled the second one with the red juice of the strawberry, then he spilled a bit at the side and he groaned. He took another serviette and cleaned the glasses up and placed them on a clean counter.

"Wonder how the pancakes are doing," Said Nathaniel then took a spatula to turn the pancakes around, but realized it was sticking on the ground. "Damn I forgot the butter," Said Nathaniel while facepalming. He took it away from the stove and went again to the cupboard to take a new pan and looked into a counter behind it's door, where he had looked before and took rapeseed oil out and gave into the pan a little bit in and moved the pan around, spreading the fat fluid, so that it covered the full ground.

"Now it will work" Said Nathaniel putting his hand on the previous pan, on the side, hurting him with it's heat.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Nathaniel taking his hand away. "Grr," Said Nathaniel then looked around at the drinks and realized he needed a tray to carry the breakfast later for the girl.

"I've seen it somewhere," Said Nathaniel looking into the cupboards all over again, then found a birch made tray and took it out.

"This one is beautiful." Said Nathaniel taking it out, then noted in the middle a flag of the Italian country. "Cool," Said Nathaniel then as he placed it on the counter, he looked around for the drinks and he passed with his eyes by a brunette standing in the kitchen and he looked back again and shrieked.

"Lila!" Shouted Nathaniel surprised.

"Good morning" Greeted Lila walking into the kitchen, looking around then turning her eyes at the red head, which sight as she came in.

"This was supposed to be a surprise," Said Nathaniel sad. "I didn't want you to see it now. I haven't even finished the pancakes."

Lila smirked at the boyfriend, admitting what he was doing.

"So that's why I heard some loud noises," Said Lila walking down at him.

"Yeah, I tried to be as quiet as possible, but…well...It didn't go well planned as it should have gone"

Lila gave him a hug, then pecked him on his cheeks, making him turn red.

"You're a sweetie," Told Lila lying her head on the side of Nathaniel's head. "Let's make it together, if that's okay to you," Told Lila and Nathaniel nodded. Lila smelled something and looked at the stove seeing the pancakes getting burnt.

"Oh no!" Said Nathaniel and Lila pulled the pan away from the stove.

"You know, they don't have to be so long here," Told Lila getting the redhead to smile, feeling embarrassed.

"Ops," Said Nathaniel and watched Lila turning the pancakes around.

"This one is okay for now," Said Lila and filled a bit of the pan again, while Nathaniel observed her.

"Good, I eat it," Said Nathaniel and Lila looked at the mess and the other pan, that Nathaniel had forgot to add the butter or the oil.

"Did you just really forget to add some oil or butter to that pan?" Asked Lila, making Nathaniel chuckle abashed, then Lila hit him softly with her elbow with a flirty look at him while they kept both standing in front of the stove, watching the liquid turn into a delicious pancake.


End file.
